gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash/LightningPooh
|A 1 e = |A 2 name = |A 2 icon = Ⓐ |A 2 title = Neutral attack 2 |A 2 move = 2 |A 2 hit = 2 |A 2 effect = Slaps the foe upwards with the wig, knocking them airborne. |A 2 t = |A 2 e = |Aside= |Aside effect= |Aup= |Aup effect= |Adown= |Adown effect= |Adash 1 name = |Adash 1 icon = ⇝ |Adash 1 title = Dash attack 1 |Adash 1 move = 1 |Adash 1 hit = 1 |Adash 1 effect = The wig forms a spear-like shape, stabbing the foe in front. |Adash 1 t = |Adash 1 e = |Asidesmash= |Asidesmash effect= |Aupsmash= |Aupsmash effect= |Adownsmash= |Adownsmash effect= |Aair= |Aair effect= |Afrontair= |Afrontair effect= |Abackair= |Abackair effect= |Aupair= |Aupair effect= |Adownair= |Adownair effect= |B name = |B icon = Ⓑ |B title = Neutral special |B move = Neutral special |B effect = |B 1 name = |B 1 icon = Ⓑ |B 1 title = Neutral special |B 1 move = 1 |B 1 hit = 1 |B 1 effect = |B 1 t = |B 1 e = |Bside name = G-Force |Bside icon = Ⓑ⇨ |Bside title = Side special |Bside move = Side special |Bside effect = Hair spins with such force that it carries Pooh in the direction pressed, if it is tapped rapidly it causes him to rise and he will move in the direction currently held. Dealing periodic damage to nearby enemies. |Bside 1 name = |Bside 1 icon = Ⓑ⇨ |Bside 1 title = Side special |Bside 1 move = 1 |Bside 1 hit = 1 |Bside 1 effect = |Bside 1 t = |Bside 1 e = |Bup name = Whiplash |Bup icon = Ⓑ⇧ |Bup title = Side special |Bup move = Side special |Bup effect = Whips hair on a diagonal angle, if it hits a ledge he instantly flips back on to the surface, dealing damage to any enemies caught in the wide arc. Losing hair causes all elements of the ability to be reduced. |Bup 1 name = |Bup 1 icon = Ⓑ⇧ |Bup 1 title = Up special midair |Bup 1 move = 1 |Bup 1 hit = 1 |Bup 1 effect = |Bup 1 t = |Bup 1 e = |Bdown name = TLC |Bdown icon = Ⓑ⇩ |Bdown title = Down special |Bdown move = Down special |Bdown effect = Pooh brushes out his wig, causing it to regenerate much faster, this ability will have no effect if used with a full head of hair. Long start-up lag and ending lag. |Bdown 1 name = |Bdown 1 icon = Ⓑ⇩ |Bdown 1 title = Down special |Bdown 1 move = 1 |Bdown 1 hit = 1 |Bdown 1 effect = |Bdown 1 t = |Bdown 1 e = |synchro = tba |synchro ff = |synchro effect = tba |synchro bonus = tba |affiliations = dils 'Ally', is pulling the strings behind the whoooole operation. Madge Enemy, is the only thing between him and world bootynation. Twodin Ally, Twodin has no enemies! }} Category:Final Fantasy Smash/Characters with incomplete B moves